


The Red Thong Incident

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Cowgirl Position, Embarrassment, Flashing, Gay Sex, Humor, Lace, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Mooning, Mostly Smut, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Riding, Smut, Thong, Women's Underwear, big dicks in little underwear, bottom on top, sex with underwear on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: Dick hasn’t gotten the full show yet, but he had made Jason pull down his pants slightly and show him the thong “as proof” before he left. The small peek of the bright red T-shape peeking out of his pants and covering the cleft of his ass had done things to Dick. Things he made sure to detail to Jason as the younger man flushed and quickly buckled his pants back up before calling Dick a perv and pulling his helmet on.Dick’s mind scarcely strayed from that image all night as he patiently waited for his lover’s return. The idea of his big beefy boyfriend, the picture of masculinity, taking down a bunch of mobsters while secretly hiding that delicate lace under his clothes made heat pool low in his stomach. He’d spent most of his night stuck at home waiting for Jason to return so he could ravish him.Now here Jason is before him, flushed with embarrassment and avoiding Dick's questions. There’s definitely a story there, and Dick needs to hear it.----------In which Jason begrudgingly agrees to wear a thong, an embarrassing incident happens while Jay is out and about in said thong, and Dick shows him the merits of wearing the thong after he returns home. JASON TODD IN A THONG. THAT'S ALL.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 212





	The Red Thong Incident

Still at least an hour until he comes back. 

Dick sighs as he checks the clock on his phone for the millionth time since Jason left. He knows he's out on an important job right now, and Dick should be more worried about that, but he can't keep his mind off of all the things he wants to do to the younger vigilante as soon as he returns. Trying to distract himself, he leans down to re-fluff the pillows supporting his busted leg, also for the millionth time that night. It does nothing to quell the insistent warmth humming under his skin. 

He's once again pondering if it would be a good idea to just take the edge off right now instead of forcing himself to wait for Jason's return, when he hears the soft thud of combat boots landing on his fire escape. 

“Hey Little Wing,” Dick greets Jason from his place on the sofa as the younger man clambers in through the living room window, “How’d it go?” 

Red Robin and Nightwing have been planning a drug bust operation for weeks. Tonight they were supposed to take out the main warehouse as well as all the ring leaders in one fell swoop. Unfortunately, a small hiccup had been put in their plans when Nightwing had stuck a bad landing last night (he’d thought that dumpster’s lid would support his weight, and no, he didn’t appreciate the comments about needing to be “fished out of the trash,” thanks Jason). Suddenly half of the team was out of commission until his leg healed. The mission was going to be difficult to pull off for a solo vigilante, and it needed to be done tonight while all the kingpins were gathered in one place. Hence, with some puppy dog eyes and very little actual convincing needed, Nightwing had gotten Red Hood to take over the mission with Red Robin in his place. 

He’s back much earlier than Dick expected though, and he still hasn’t answered Dick’s question, so he’s starting to get a bit worried. 

“Jay? Is everything okay? What happened?” he asks, hoping this doesn’t mean something went south. They had spent weeks mapping out every detail of the mission. If they had both stuck to the plan it should have been an easy in and out.

Jason’s body language seems defensive, tension held in his muscles as he crosses the room over to Dick. He pulls off his helmet, laying it down unceremoniously on Dick’s coffee table, and when he turns towards him, disapproving scowl plastered on, Dick sees that his face is the same color as his hood. 

Jason is embarrassed. 

It’s a cute look on him, and not one that Dick gets to see often enough. The worry that had been building up leaves him immediately, replaced by an amused curiosity. He really needs to know what happened now. 

“He _saw_ it.” Jason growls out. He’s trying to cover his embarrassment with anger. That’s so Jason. It’s adorable. 

“Who saw what?” Dick asks, but he has a sneaking suspicion he knows where this is headed. 

Along with his request for Red Hood to take over his role in the bust, Dick had also asked one more thing of him: to wear a bright red thong while he did it. 

Dick had stumbled across the thing recently while giving his apartment a deep clean, after Jason had stated in no uncertain terms that he was “not spending another night here until you clean up this unholy trash heap.” Personally Dick feels there were more important things he could spend his time on than cleaning, but what Jason wants, Jason gets. Fortunately that relationship went both ways, because the instant he had dug up that thong, images of the delicate lace pulled taut between Jason’s firm cheeks had him taking a break from cleaning and attending to more _important_ matters. The thing had belonged to a long lost one night stand whom Dick was sure was not missing it, so he figured he may as well put the thing to good use. Waste not want not. 

Jason had initially rejected Dick’s request. No surprise there. Dick had prepared for that though, and that’s when he brought out the puppy dog eyes again. He’s very thankful to his late parents for blessing him with these irresistible baby blues. 

No one can resist the Grayson stare-down, so Jason had switched to compromising tactics: He’d put it on after he got home. Dick, however, is not one to back down. 

If he’s going to be stuck at home by himself, away from all the action, he should at least have something fun to think about while he’s waiting for Jason to return, right? Poor, sad, little, injured Dickiebird, stuck at home all alone with a busted leg and no one to take care of him. If only there was some small way his lover could bring a teeny tiny bit of joy into his miserable horrible life. 

Jason had called him a “pathetic, manipulative little shit,” but he’d put the thong on anyways. 

Dick was delighted. 

Jason was still a bit indigent about the whole thing, so Dick hadn’t gotten the full show yet. He liked when Jason was a tease though; he could wait. He had made Jason pull down his pants slightly and show him the thong “as proof” though before he left. The small peek of the bright red T-shape peeking out of his pants and covering the cleft of his ass had _done things_ to Dick. Things he made sure to detail to Jason as the younger man flushed and quickly buckled his pants back up before calling Dick a perv and pulling his helmet on. 

Dick’s mind had scarcely strayed from that image all night as he'd patiently waited for his lover’s return. The idea of his big beefy boyfriend, the picture of masculinity, taking down a bunch of mobsters while secretly hiding that delicate lace under his clothes made heat pool low in his stomach. That combined with the way the tiny unassuming scrap of fabric could reduce cool and cocky tough-guy Jason Todd into a blushing, flustered mess was delicious. He’d spent most of his night stuck at home waiting for Jason to return so he could _ravish_ him. 

Now here Jason is before him, and there’s definitely a story here, but Jason is hesitating and not answering his question. Dick needs to hear this. 

“Jay?” 

“The replacement!” he finally yells out, because he always covers embarrassment with bravado. Nowadays he usually refers to Tim by name too, so he must be really humiliated if he’s switching back to the old nickname as a defense method. He’s not quite meeting Dick’s eyes either, instead choosing to yell at the empty cereal bowl on the side table to Dick’s left. “He saw the… he saw… that. That you-know-what that _you_ made me wear. I hope you’re fucking happy.” 

He crosses his arms in emphasis and finally meets Dick’s gaze. 

Dick can’t help it. He busts out laughing. 

“H-how did that happen?” he asks, wiping away tears. “You try to moon him or something?” 

Jason scowls at him but Dick can’t control himself. He can’t help imagining a million scenarios, each more ridiculous than the last, that would end up with Tim catching Jay with his pants down. 

“It’s not funny, you dick!” 

Original.

“It is kind of funny, you jason.” he counters, “Just how exactly did you manage that?”

Jason glares at him, but eventually continues.

“You know that whole ‘get from the west side of the warehouse to the eastside offices via the ventilation ducts' part of the plan you made? Well you didn’t account for the fact that I weigh a lot more than you and they were not sturdy enough to support the weight of both Red Robin and Red Hood.” 

Dick winces a little. His injury had just happened the night before so there hadn’t really been time to rework the plan or to see if anything needed changing. He feels bad about not thinking everything through. Apparently “extract Nightwing insert Red Hood” was not always an effective tactic. Who knew? 

“So what happened? The vent broke?” he tries to put a little sympathy in his voice. 

“Yeah, the vent fucking broke. Right out from under us. Right in the middle of the fucking warehouse full of goons. 

“It was sudden so we weren’t exactly _prepared_ for it. So we were kind of scrambling not to fall down into a pit full of jerkoffs waiting to beat us. Anyways, I managed to grab onto the vent’s support beam. And the replacement… grabbed onto my belt.”

Jason pauses here, a deep red flush covering his whole face. He’s making eye contact with the cereal bowl again instead of Dick. Dick only waits a moment before urging him on again, shamefully desperate to know where this story is going. 

“So he grabbed onto your belt and…?”

“And it turns out my belt is not meant to hold the weight of another fully grown man hanging off of it, even one as tiny as Red. The buckle fucking snapped. He starts falling, and the little shit takes my fucking pants down with him.” 

“Well that wasn’t really his fault Jay. Wait, so was he okay? He didn’t fall did he?” 

“Yeah he was fine, grabbed onto my boots. He deserved to fall for that though.” 

“So… okay. Let me see if I have this right. You, Red Hood, are hanging thirty feet in the air, pants around your ankles, with Timmy hanging on by your boots…” Dick can feel a grin cracking across his face again. He knows he shouldn’t make fun of Jason _too_ much, but this is just too good. 

“Yes, you ass, and a mob full of half-rate goons below us. And all of them _saw_ my bare fucking ass with this stupid _fucking_ thong you made me fucking wear.” 

Jason is glaring at him properly now but Dick can’t return his gaze because his own eyes are filled with tears as he tries to speak though his wheezing laughter. 

“Wow. Little Wing. That must have been such a sight. Those are some lucky fucking goons. Wait, you didn’t kill them, did you?” 

“If the baby bat wasn’t there I would have. What the hell do you think is going to happen to my reputation after this?!” 

Underwear choices aside, Dick has a feeling Red Hood will continue to be a feared name throughout Gotham. However, he wouldn’t be surprised if “The Red Thong Incident” lives on in infamy as an urban legend. Heaven help the first idiotic criminal who dares mention anything about it to Red Hood’s face though. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Dick coos. “I’m sure they’ll all forget about it soon.” 

Jason throws him a disbelieving look, but just huffs. 

“So what happened after that? Were you still able to complete the mission? I’m guessing the sudden entrance pushed up your time table.” 

“Of course we were,” Jason throws him a bit of a confident smirk, “I always complete my jobs.” 

“Never doubted you Little Wing.” 

“We didn’t complete it according to _your_ plan, obviously. But we got everything accomplished. Big bads are all in prison, drugs are in police custody, Timmy’s scarred for life. Check, check and check.” 

If Jason was already making jokes about it himself, then Dick had a feeling this wasn’t going to be too bad afterall. 

“So where’s Tim now?”

“He’s continuing on patrol. I wasn’t really in the mood.” 

Dick wants to kiss Jason’s irritated expression right off his face.

“Well I _am_ in the mood. Get your ass over here.”

He wiggles his eyebrows at Jason suggestively. Jason throws him a _look_ , but dutifully approaches him anyways. 

“We had a talk about this. You gotta cut back on the puns,” he says as Dick slides over, as best he can with his leg up, to make room for him on the sofa. 

“That wasn’t a pun, it was an innuendo, and you loved it,” Dick says, cupping Jason’s face, before leaning in to claim his lips in a soft kiss. 

When they break apart he keeps his hand on Jason’s face and meets his gaze. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you Little Wing,” he says with sincerity. “But I’m so happy that you were willing to wear that for me. You know I’ve been sitting here fantasizing about you all night, right? Got so hard just thinking about that little flash you showed me earlier. I wanted to touch myself so bad but I was waiting for my Little Wing to come home so I could take care of him too.” 

Jason’s lips are on his again in an instant, this time the kiss deep and intense, nothing soft or sweet about it. Both of them moan into it as they explore each other’s mouths, Jason then adding some teeth into the mix as his bites at Dick’s lower lip. 

When they finally break apart they are both panting, lips wet with saliva. Jason’s face is bright red again, but this time not from embarrassment. 

“Bedroom. Now.” he orders, voice rough, and Dick feels a shiver run through him. 

“Now” ends up being sometime later, as Dick’s injury is still severely impairing his movement. Eventually Jason gets impatient and sweeps Dick off his feet with an animalistic growl before carrying him the rest of the way to the bedroom bridal style and depositing him on the bed. He’s on top of him in an instant, their lips meeting again in a frantic clash, in the midst of which shirts are somehow lost. Dick moans as things start to move further and he feels Jason’s hard cock rutting against his own. 

“Little Wing, wait,” Dick pants, trying to turn his face away from Jason’s lips so he can speak. Jason gives another little growl of displeasure at the loss of contact, and it sends another tingley shiver through his body and straight to his cock. It’s really unfair how all of Jason’s noises do this to him. 

“All those guys at the warehouse got to see it… Even Tim got to. I wanna see, Little Wing. Show me. Please?” He trails his hands down Jason’s back, under the waistband of his pants, and plays with the edge of the thong. 

Jason groans. 

“Dickie… why do you want to see that. It’s embarrassing…” 

Dick cups his face.

“It’s not embarrassing Little Wing. It’s sexy. You have no idea how good you look, do you?” He leans up and kisses him again then, as if that can somehow prove it to him. The kiss is hot and passionate as they slowly drag their tongues over each other. Finally Jason pulls away and gets up off the bed. 

Dick props himself up on his elbows so he can see properly as Jason starts to unbutton his pants, his massive erection already straining against them. The briefest hint of red is visible as he pulls down the fly, and Dick feels warm need coursing through him. Finally Jason is hooking his thumbs in the pants’ waistband, and slowly shimmies them down before stepping out of them. 

The sight before him is amazing. The hard, bulging muscle covering Jason’s body stands in stark contrast to the thin delicate lace of the thong. Dick’s gaze roams over his sculpted pecs, firm biceps, solid thighs, and tight abs, before landing firmly on the most tantalizing image of all: Jason’s rock hard erection, which is straining the thong's fabric obscenely, barely covered. Jason’s cock is not for the faint of heart; Dick swears that thing challenges even regular underwear to contain it. The red lace never stood a chance. 

At the base of his cock, Jason’s dark, hairy balls hang out of the tiny excuse for underwear, having absolutely no hope of being contained. The delicate red thing really has no business on a body like Jason’s, but Dick can’t stop staring all the same. He thinks he can feel his heartbeat in his cock, the thing straining, desperate, and twitching in his own boxers. 

Jason begins to fidget as Dick just stares, drinking in the gorgeous sight. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Jason flushes, and Dick notices him subconsciously shift his arm to cover up one of his more sizable scars.

“Dickie, you don’t have to-” 

“I mean it Jay. You are gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.” 

He doesn’t know how Jason can be so self-conscious about his looks when he is the most stunning creature Dick has ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He desperately wants to get out of the bed and kiss over every one of those scars and marks that has Jason doubting himself, but his busted leg has him stuck in place. Instead he decides to keep things moving before Jason has any more chances to doubt himself. 

“Let me see the back,” he whispers. Jason flushes but he does as he’s told and turns around, and DAMN. Dick never gets tired of seeing Jason’s firm, toned ass, but seeing it with the dainty strip of red lace spread across it has him a drooling mess. The lacy material of the thong spreads out at the top, covering the cleft of his ass before running down, a thin strip just covering his crack before lower it disappears between his cheeks all together. He moans at the sight of it, desperately wishing he could sink his teeth into one of the delicious toned cheeks. He’s tormented by the place where the lace is hidden, imagining it being pulled up tight against Jason’s hole by the force of his straining erection in the front. His own desperately hard cock twitches, and just when he thinks he can’t be any more aroused, Jason proves him wrong. 

He bends over. 

All the way down. Then, he reaches back and spreads his cheeks for Dick. A pitiful moan escapes him, but he doesn’t care. He feels like he's been lost in the desert and has just been shown an oasis. He no longer has to wonder about that hidden lace, he can see it clearly, the tiny strip, barely a string, and how it is pulled tight over Jason’s pink hole. He moans again, arousal coursing through his whole body, and he calls for Jason. He can’t wait any longer, he needs a drink.

“Jay, get over here. God, I need you now.” 

Jason, bless him, complies, and he straightens up and is back on the bed in a flash. Their mouths meet again and he can feel Jason working on his pants as he himself runs his hands over whatever part of that delicious ass he can reach. Finally Jason gets his pants off and Dick moans as Jason gives a few strokes to his newly freed cock. He feels him smear the precum over it, helping the glide; Dick is already leaking so much it’s embarrassing. 

Then Jason’s hand is gone, and it’s replaced with his cock. Dick cries out as he feels it’s massive length rubbing against his own desperate need, the thin layer of lace rubbing tantalizingly between them. 

Heat builds between their bodies as they continue grinding against each other through the lace, their mouths still locked in a desperate battle. Jason sneaks his hand to one of Dick’s nipples, rough pinches sending electric sparks through Dick’s body. Dick still has a firm grasp on Jason’s ass, roughly squeezing the firm muscle before reaching over to tug at the lacy fabric. He feels Jason groan into his mouth as his tugs, the lace pulling tighter against his cock and his hole. 

Curiously he runs a finger down the red strip, circling his hole through the lace. Jason moans again and breaks away from Dick’s mouth to pant “Dickie” against the side of his jaw. 

“You complained but you love it, don’t you, Little Wing?” Dick moans back as he continues his assault on Jason’s hole, penetrating him slightly and pushing the fabric inside. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that, right? You look so good like this. So beautiful. You’re fucking perfect Little Wing.” 

Jason just groans and busies his mouth with Dick’s jaw and throat, covering them in sweet, desperate kisses. 

Dick grabs the lube from under their pillow, then returns his fingers to Jason’s ass once they’re slicked. He pulls the thin piece of fabric to the side - it’s pulled so tight that there’s not much room to maneuver it, just enough to get it out of the way - and then he slowly inserts his first finger. Jason moans as the finger works its way inside him, and he’s rocking back on it almost as soon as it’s all the way in. Dick indulges him, rapidly thrusting the finger in and out of him while thrusting his hips below him to keep the delicious friction on their cocks. He knows he probably isn’t going to last much longer, not with sex incarnate moving on top of him, so he quickly moves on and inserts a second finger. Jason needs no time to adjust, wantonly caught between thrusting his hips back onto those fingers and rutting into the warm body below him. 

“Dickie, I’m ready,” he moans out at the same time that Dick moans “Little Wing, I need you.” 

It catches them both by surprise, and they engage in another short but fierce battle of the tongues before Dick removes his fingers and Jason shifts his position. 

He sits upright so he's hovering over Dick’s lap, leaving Dick's straining erection only millimeters away from that lace covered hole. If Jason had not already informed him, multiple times, that there is no heaven after death, Dick would have thought that he had died and gone there. Jason is a true vision; lips wet with Dick’s saliva, a flush of red covering his face and chest, and the brighter, bolder, red of the thong, damp with precum, struggling to contain the large throbbing erection straining inside it. Every ridge and thick vein of his cock are visible where the lace is pulled taut around it; Dick wishes he could trace over every one of them with his tongue. 

He has a vision then of another world, one where he isn’t already on the edge of desperation as well as limited by his injury, where he is on his knees and sucking on that huge cock through the lace fabric. He moans at the idea of it and decides that tonight will definitely not be the only time Jason is wearing this. 

Back in the real world another moan escapes him as Jason strokes lube over his straining erection. Dick can see Jason’s hard-muscled chest rising and falling rapidly with his breaths, giving away how excited the other man is too. As if that obscene excuse for a cock wasn’t already giving itself away. 

Finally Dick can see Jason pulling the lace covering his cute pink hole over to the side, and his cock gives an excited twitch knowing what’s to come. Jason grips him firmly and the next moment Dick is overwhelmed by tight warm heat as Jason sinks lower and lower over him until he’s fully seated. They both moan together at the feel of it, both already so worked up. Low in his stomach, Dick can already feel the heat coiling up tight. Then Jason starts _moving_ and he knows he won’t last long. His body is already burning with desire, calling out for release. 

Jason is bouncing himself up and down on Dick’s cock, and the view is amazing. The tight pleasure around his cock makes him want to close his eyes reflexively, but he stubbornly keeps them open, refusing to miss a moment of this. His gaze takes in Jason's body, wandering from the way that the muscles in Jason’s tight quads are straining with each lift, to the way his hard cock is straining the constricting fabric of the lacy thong. The material is pretty much soaked by this point with how bad Jason has been leaking. 

Then suddenly Jason’s angle shifts, and he must have found the _good_ spot, because he cries out and his movements pick up their pace. He’s so fast and hot, insides milking Dick deliciously as he takes his own pleasure from Dick’s cock. The rapid movement causes his constrained cock to bounce rapidly too, pulling the lace with it as it bobs in time with each thrust. 

“That’s it, Little Wing. You feel good baby? You’re so tight, so good for me. So beautiful. Come on baby, keep it up. You’re gonna make me come soon. You’re so good.” 

Dick feels Jason tighten more around him as he sings his praises, the younger man moaning above him as he keeps riding Dick’s cock at a rapid pace. That pressure inside him is getting tighter and more insistent; it really won’t be much longer until he’s over the edge. He can feel each stroke from Jason’s ass pulling him closer and closer. 

Reaching out he wraps his fingers around Jason’s lacy cock, wanting to bring them to orgasm together. The material of the thong isn’t enough to wrap over his entire cock, so his fingers meet warm flesh on the sides of it. He begins stroking it rapidly, in time to Jason’s own thrusts. He cries out above him, and Dick sees that he has his eyes closed and head thrown back. He’s moaning out Dick’s name over and over like a mantra. Dick knows he’s close too. 

“Come on baby. Let’s come together. Can you do that? Can you come for me?” 

Jason just bites his lips and nods, hips not faltering. 

Dick keeps his strokes up, shifting his grip and purposefully rubbing the lace into the skin of his hard cock. He wants Jason to feel it. 

Suddenly, Jason’s calling out. 

“Dickie, I’m - ah.” 

He’s coming; cum spilling into the lace fabric of the red thong, some of it soaking through, some leaking out and dripping down the sides of Jason’s cock where the fabric doesn’t cover it. 

The sight of it, combined with the tight clench of Jason’s walls as he comes, pull Dick over the edge as well, and the hot coil inside him is finally released as he spurts his cum into Jason’s ass. 

After they both catch their breath he feels his cock slip out of Jason as he climbs off. He lets out a small whine at the loss of the heat. Pulling a sheet over them, Jason coils up beside him so they can both comfortably bask in the afterglow. 

He nuzzles into Dick’s hair as Dick runs his fingers over the waistband of the thong absentmindedly. 

Suddenly Dick snorts. 

Jason stiffens against him, nuzzling halted. 

“What?” he asks, a hint of irritation in his voice. 

“I just realized something.” Dick giggles. 

“And that is?” 

“Well… this thong doesn’t exactly hold in your _wingdings_. When you told me what happened with Tim earlier I was just imagining him and those goons getting mooned but, he must have gotten a whole faceful of your balls too. That poor kid, he’s gotta be so traumatized.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” he bites the edge of Dick’s ear, but it doesn’t really hurt. “I hate you.” 

“No you don’t. You love me.” 

“I’m never wearing this again.” 

“Yes you are. Because as soon as I’m healed you’re going to wear that on a patrol with _me_ , and when I get bored I’m going to take you into an abandoned building and suck your brains out through it.”

He grins at the feel of Jason’s cock re-hardening against his hip, and takes his further silence on the matter as agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow got the image of Jason Todd in a red thong stuck in my head, and this was my shameful attempt to bring it to life. Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> If anyone knows of any good Jason+thong fanart and wants to help a fellow fan out by sending a link my way... >_> I'd be much obliged. <3


End file.
